Sarah's Labyrinth
by Sphinx47
Summary: Look, it's a sequal to Back to the Labyrinth! Toby finds the book and goes to the Labyrinth. He's searching for answers.
1. Things haven't changed

Sarah's Labyrinth  
  
Hello! Hello! Welcome to the sequel to Back to the Labyrinth. Please R&R. And if you have time, go to www.fictionpress.com/~sphinx47 and read my novel Anna's Wrath if you enjoy my work. I would love R&R on that. I have a lot of ideas in my mind. I would like to get them all down in a novel, but the internet is the best. Granted, I won't get paid, but at least my work is out there. :o) Now the story………….  
  
1. Things haven't changed  
  
Five years passed in Sarah's World or what the goblins call Aboveground. She never thought about going back till now. She stood at the top of the castle in the Goblin City. She was the Goblin Queen. Her husband was Jareth. Hoggle and her friends admired her so much and would do anything to help. With her help, the goblins had better crops and food. She got tired of them fighting over food scraps and nearly starving to death. The houses were still shabby looking though, she thought as she gazed down the city. She placed her hands on the stone wall as the wind blew her brown hair back.   
  
She wore a forest green shirt with bell sleeves and black pants. Her boots went up to the thigh. She played with her charm as she sighed and thought about Toby, her half brother. She looked at her left hand at the ring she wore. Jareth gave it to her a year after they married. It was gold and had his symbol on it with a diamond in the center.  
  
"I thought you were up here again." A voice said behind her. She knew it very well.  
  
She turned around and saw Jareth coming out of the door. He was handsome as ever with his Fae looks. He always had this awe about him. It was very hard to describe. "I'm getting predicable, aren't I?" She said and turned back to the wall.  
  
"You've been thinking all the time now, I imagine." He replied as he came up to her left side. "Since this place is your thinking spot." He put his gloved hands on her shoulders. He hugged her. "What's on your mind?"  
  
Sarah sighed heavily, "My folks. Been thinking about Toby lately."  
  
Jareth slowly nodded, "That was a bit of a shock on your father, but you knew he would act like that." He stared down to the city gate.  
  
"Yes, I knew he had a gun hidden in the desk for some time. I found it one day when I was looking for some tape." She said as she closed her eyes. "I didn't pick it up."  
  
Jareth nuzzled her cheek. "As far as I know, the book is still there." The Labyrinth book was a link to her world and Underground. "You can go if you want, Sarah." He took a few steps back. "If you get into trouble, summon me at once." He turned away and left her alone.  
  
Sarah sighed again. She hated not seeing Toby grow up. She used to hate him a lot in the beginning, but things change. She ran her hand through her hair. She took a deep cleansing breath and closed her eyes. She imagined her old room and she disappeared.  
  
It was very dark in Sarah's room when she appeared. She wasn't expecting that. She went to find the lamp, but it wasn't there. She lowered her eyebrows and then headed to light switch. She flipped it one and jumped. Her room wasn't hers anymore. All her things were gone. "What?" She whispered.   
  
"Hey, turn off the light!" a boy's voice yelled.  
  
Sarah twirled around and stared into the boy's face. "Toby?" She turned the light off as the boy turned a lamp on by his bed.  
  
"Sarah?" He asked as his eyes widened. It was Toby. He was eight years old. He wore a blue shirt and shorts. He took a deep breath and was about to yell as she came over to him.  
  
Sarah put her hand on his mouth. "Quiet." She whispered.   
  
Toby nodded as she took her hand away. "Where have you been?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She sat down on the edge of the bed. "Do you remember seeing some goblins and a man long time ago?" Sarah asked.  
  
Toby placed his hands on his pillow and sighed, "I think so."   
  
"I wished you away. The goblins came and took you. Then I had to solve the Labyrinth to get you back." Sarah said as she watched his face.  
  
He cocked his head. "That does sound familiar."  
  
Sarah stood up and went over to the closet. She opened the door and placed her hand on the wall inside. She felt her way through and found the hidden door. She opened it and the Labyrinth book wasn't there. She jerked her head in and looked for it. "Where is it?"  
  
Toby stood up and went to a wooden bookcase against the wall. "I found that book you are looking for two months ago." He pulled the red book out and threw it on the bed. He sat back down with a light thud.  
  
Sarah closed the door and sat down beside him. She opened it as she looked at him, "Don't lose this book, okay."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Then I can't come back here." She replied. She was happy to see him again. He grew up so much.  
  
He nodded. "Alright. I thought it was yours." He smiled at her and gave her a big hug. "Dad told us that you came back with a man. Then you disappeared. Mom didn't believe him at once."  
  
"Jareth is the man, Toby." She replied. "But he really isn't a man. He's a Fae." She sighed and thought about her husband.  
  
"A Fae?" He repeated and cocked his head. "You mean a faerie?"  
  
Sarah nodded. "Yes. I love him very much."  
  
Toby gave her a disgusting look. "Love? Eew!" He thought that was really gross and stuff. Most boys his age think so.  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Toby, it's past your bedtime." Then Sarah's Stepmom came in. She looked over to Sarah and screamed. "Sarah!" She screamed again. "Sarah's here!"  
  
Richard stormed in and stared at his daughter. "Sarah, you're back." Then he began to search Toby's room. "Where's that man?"  
  
Sarah sighed and stood up. "Jareth is at the castle, Dad. I came alone." She placed her hands behind her back. "I wanted to see how you were doing."  
  
Her father grabbed her by the arms. "Listen, young lady, you are never seeing him again. He must have brainwashed you."   
  
Sarah couldn't believe that her father still thought about that. She fought him off. "Jareth didn't brainwash me. He would do anything for me. I love him and he loves me." She yelled. "It appears to be that you still think that I was kidnapped. I wasn't." Tears came down her cheek.  
  
Karen pulled Toby away from them. She pushed him in the hallway. "Go check on your baby sister." She told him.  
  
Sarah turned her head toward her Stepmom. "I have a sister now?"  
  
"Yes, you do." Richard said quickly. "Her name is Becky. You would have known if you followed that lust you have for that man. He appears to be much older than you, Sarah."  
  
"Jareth is a Fae, Dad." She blurted out. "Of course, he's older than me. I say, at least a few thousand years." She turned away from them. "Man, why does this shit happen when I want to come here and see you?" She turned back to him. "I do miss you."  
  
"Then stay, Sarah." He said. "Stay with us and we will get the medical attention you need." He stepped slowly to her as he held his hand out.  
  
Toby was in awe. He knew he had a strange family but not like this. He watched Sarah and their father. He didn't check on Becky at all. He knew she was okay.   
  
"You think I'm nuts!" Sarah yelled at the top of her lungs. "I'm going home."  
  
"You are home, Sarah." Richard said calmly. "We love you."  
  
As Sarah disappeared she said in a sad voice. "Good-bye."  
  
Richard leaped and tried to catch her. He fell in the floor. He stood up and rubbed his leg. "I think I need some coffee."  
  
Karen nodded her head, "I'll go perk some up right away, dear." She turned and left the room as he followed her.  
  
Toby went back to bed and picked up the book. He decided that it was time to read the Labyrinth…  
  
Sarah stormed through the throne room and kicked a goblin out of her way. She sat down and buried her face in her hands. She was so mad that she could scream and she did. The goblins that were close to her ran away quickly. They didn't want to be kicked also. "How could he be like that?" She yelled out. She wasn't really talking to anyone. She wanted to get this out of her system now. "How could he be so stupid and?" She was so mad that she couldn't think.  
  
"Close minded?" Replied Jareth. He leaned against the doorway to the hall. He felt so sorry for her to go through it all again.   
  
Sarah jerked her head up and stared into his blue eyes. "He wanted to take me to the hospital, because he thought I was crazy." She watched him come closer to her. "My Dad thinks that you kidnapped, and brainwashed me." Jareth sat down in his throne. "He thinks you took me for sexual desires."  
  
Jareth smiled, "That was part of it."  
  
She scoffed. "Not funny." She huffed at him as she licked his lips. "I'm not complaining about that, but what's going on in his mind?" She leaned back into the chair and sighed.  
  
"Just what you have said, my love." Jareth replied calmly. "He thinks you have been kidnapped and messed with so much that you don't know who you are." He watched her sit there and breath. He knew exactly how the human male thinks when his daughter was taken away. Jareth did kidnap her in a way, but now she's his queen. Not very many humans live in the Underground.   
  
Sarah was starting to calm down. "Toby found the book." She said after a few moments. She peered over to Jareth.  
  
He made a crystal and set it down on the stand. Toby was sitting in bed with a flashlight on. "It seems that your brother is reading it."  
  
"Oh, no." she replied as she sat upright and leaned forward. "I hope he doesn't wish us to take away Becky."  
  
Jareth nodded. "You have a new sister then." He let smug look on his face. "That would be something to see Toby running through the Labyrinth."  
  
"And if that happened," Sarah said as she stared into his eyes. "I wouldn't dare let you turn her into a goblin."  
  
The Goblin King stood up. "That depends on what is going on at the time, my love." He began to walk away.  
  
"Oh no, you don't." Sarah said as she followed him. She got in front of him. "None of my blood will ever be turned into a goblin." She then wrapped her hands behind his neck and kissed him deeply. "Understand?" She stared into his eyes.  
  
"Your charms won't work on this one, Sarah." He grinned coyly at her.  
  
Her hands slid down to his back. "Oh, really? Then I guess I will have to think of something else." She said playfully as her hands reached his butt and she squeezed.   
  
He peered into her brown eyes and said, "That might change my mind."  
  
Toby stayed up half the night reading the Labyrinth. He was dead at school. He couldn't keep his mind on anything, but Sarah and the Labyrinth. He wanted to know the truth. He knew his parents were lying to him.   
  
That night he finished the book as he sat down on the bed. He was little when he was in the Labyrinth. He remembered some of it. He stood up and put the book back in the secret hiding place. He closed the bedroom door and paced in the room. He was trying to remember what Sarah said to make the goblins come. Then he thought of the line in the book. He turned to the mirror and stared at his reflection. "I wish the goblins would come and take me away right now." Then he vanished. 


	2. Cinda's Turn

2. Cinda's turn  
  
Sarah was visiting her friends one afternoon. She sat down by a pond and played with Ludo's fur. The beast sounded like he was purring as she stroked him. He loved it when she played with his fur. Her touch was so gentle. It was a clear day for once. Lately it was raining a lot. She was really enjoying herself. She was smiling as Ludo cocked his head at her. He gave her a big toothy grin.   
  
Ambrosis was lying in the grass on his side asleep while Sir Didymus was doing his exercises with his staff. The fox hoped his queen would send him on a quest soon. He was getting bored with the goblins that came near his tree.   
  
Hoggle leaned against the tree and placed his hands in his pockets. He loved Sarah deeply, but knew nothing would go farther than what it was now. She was his queen and dear friend. He would do anything for her and if Jareth ever did something bad to her, he would beat the Goblin King up or die trying. "So, you father thought you were crazy?" He asked as he watched her as she curled her fingers in the fur.  
  
"Yes." Sarah answered and looked at him. "My dad thinks that I got kidnapped and stuff." She ran her hand through the red fur. It felt so inviting and soft.  
  
"Ludo loves Sarah." Ludo said.  
  
She smiled at him. "I love you too, Ludo." Sarah patted him on the head as she let out a long sigh.  
  
"Your father only thinks what is best for you." Didymus replied as he hit a branch with his staff. "He never been over here, so he doesn't know what your life is." He kicked another dead branch out of his way. "Aha!"  
  
Sarah watched the faeries fly over them. They were coming closer to Hoggle and laughing at him. She watched him make a terrible face at them and tried to squash them with his hands. He missed and cursed at them under his breath. "Where's my spraying can at?" He asked and turned around to search for it. "I hate those things."  
  
Then they saw a flash of light at the castle. Sarah stood up and looked up to see anything that made it. "Your Highness!" A voice yelled. "Your Highness!" It came closer and it was a goblin that lived in the castle. He looked like a small devil with horns sticking out of his head. He bowed at her boots and panted, "Your Highness!"  
  
Sarah looked down at him, "What is it?"  
  
He stared up at her and said quickly, "There's a human boy in the throne room. He has red hair. The king wants you to return at once."  
  
Sarah looked over to her friends. "I must go. I'll tell you what's up later." She started to make a mad dash to the Goblin City. She whizzed her way through the Labyrinth. She ran through the junkyard and the city gate opened for her. She made her way through the city and the courtyard as the citizens hummed with excitement. This was the second time another human has appeared. The castle gates swung opened as she ran up the stairs. She finally made it to the throne room. She grabbed her right side as she looked over to Jareth. He was standing by his throne staring at the boy. She placed her hand on the wall and looked over to the boy as he turned. Her eyes widened and screamed. "Toby!" She yelled.  
  
He waved at her and smiled, "Hi, Sarah."  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" She replied as she walked over to him. "Toby, say the phrase now." She looked around. "Where's Becky?"  
  
"She's at home." He said.  
  
"This is the first time I ever have a child wish them self in my Labyrinth." Jareth said as he crossed his arms over his chest. He took a few steps toward Toby and studied his face. "This is the second you have been here, child. Why did you do this thing?"  
  
Sarah proceeded over to Jareth. She was totally shocked and surprised that Toby ever thought such a thing. "Toby, go back home now." She pointed to the left like that was the direction to go.   
  
"No, Sarah." He replied plainly. "I want see if this was all true." He glanced over to Jareth. "I remember your face." He looked at the goblins. "I remember some of them, but that's all."  
  
Jareth took Sarah aside. "I suggest you let him stay for awhile. This is the first I have a child just wish themselves here." He smiled at her. They didn't see a greened hair pixie fly in from the window. "Since he's your brother, I can leave him alone or I can send him to the beginning and solve the Labyrinth in time before he turns into a goblin."  
  
"What?" Sarah asked. "I want him to go back home. He doesn't belong here, Jareth." She wanted Toby to go home and that's it. She knew her dad would be furious toward Toby if he finds out.  
  
"I have a suggestion," replied a female voice playfully.  
  
Toby yelled, "Sarah!"   
  
Sarah and Jareth jerked their heads toward him and saw Cinda's pale arm around his neck. The other arm was holding the boy's arms together. She gave them an evil grin. "Why don't I take him to my realm?" She was enjoying herself. She sneaked in without the two knowing it.  
  
Jareth's brow narrowed. "Let him go, Cinda." He made a crystal as Sarah snapped her fingers for the guards.  
  
She pulled Toby closer to her. "Oh, I don't think so, Goblin King. I'm not done with him." She wrapped her wings around him and laughed. "If you want him back, come to my realm." Toby tried to fight her off as they vanished.  
  
Toby looked around and saw nothing but a wall in front and behind him. Cinda let him go so he can run to the edge of the tower. "There's no where to go, boy, but down." She pointed her finger to the ground as she smiled.  
  
He saw that she was right. It was a direct drop to the ground far below. He felt his heart was in his throat. He turned slowly back to the fae as the wind blew hard. "What do you want from me?" He asked as he wiped his cheek. He didn't know that he was crying.  
  
Cinda steeple her fingers and said, "Nothing. I thought I caught your scent again. I had to go to the Goblin King's castle to see what was going on. This is my chance to mess with the happy couple again." Her green hair fell in her face and she brushed it away with one delicate hand. "This will be so much fun."  
  
"You have no power over me!" He yelled and smiled. He thought that he would return home. He knew what phrase Sarah was talking about. He shifted his eyes and waited. Nothing happened.  
  
The fae let out a villain's laugh. "It doesn't work here, child. You have to be in the Goblin King's realm in order for it to work since you went there in the first place." She lifted off the floor with grace and grabbed the tail of her black dress. "I will see you later."  
  
Toby sat down on the stone floor and watched her fly away. He looked at the floor. He thought that he would see Sarah and have some fun. He never thought this would happen at all. He sighed deeply, "This wasn't in the book."  
  
Sarah sank to the floor as rage built inside her chest. "Man, I can't believe that bitch!" She slammed her fist into the stone floor. She ignored the pain that rushed up her arm. She stood up and turned to Jareth, "I'm going." She had no choice.  
  
He grabbed her by the shoulders gently. "Not without me." He stared into her eyes. "I know it may be a trap, but you will need my help."  
  
She lowered her head and sighed, "Yep, it sounds like a trap, but he's my brother. I can't let the wench win." She looked up at Jareth and nodded. "Let's do it then."  
  
Jareth returned her nod and took a long deep breath to clear his mind. He hated going over to Cinda's, but they have no choice in the matter. He knew what would happen to Toby if they fail. She would turn him into a frog and eat his legs for breakfast. He took her by the hand. "Keep a sharp eye out for anything. She will send anything and everything at us."   
  
Just as Sarah blinked, they stood in Cinda's Labyrinth. Everything was green. It was morning there. This was the third time for her. The first was in her dream state and the other was for those items to make that immortality potion. She looked toward the castle. "There it is."  
  
"Not so fast." Replied Cinda as she materialized in front of them and Sarah took a step back. "You have nine hours to get Toby." She pressed her palms together and an image of Sarah's brother appeared. "This is my realm and you go by my rules."  
  
Jareth remained silent. He knew what Cinda wanted.  
  
Sarah on the other hand protested. "You want us to solve your Labyrinth in nine hours?" She placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"You solved his," Cinda motioned to Jareth. "In nine hours, my dear. You can use your powers all you want, Goblin King." She peered over to him and smiled as she made the image disappear. "But no flying and teleportation from either of you. My faeries will be watching for that."  
  
"That's not fair." Sarah said. She wanted to slap the woman so hard and Jareth grasped her shoulder.   
  
"You want to play games." He replied as he stared at Cinda coldly. "Then we'll play."   
  
Cinda clapped her hands with glee. "Wonderful." She turned away from them in her light and vanished.  
  
Sarah twisted to her husband. "Why are we even doing this?" She placed her hands on her hips. "This is totally stupid."  
  
Jareth ignored her and went over to the mermaid that was sitting at the edge of the pond. "I see you are still banished." He said to her. She was the one he met earlier.  
  
"Yes." She replied. "My name is Mista. My mistress is really bored that's why she took him." Mista said to Sarah.  
  
Sarah came up to them. "She's bored?"  
  
Jareth replied in a plain voice. "We get bored from time to time, Sarah. We take things from each other and have some fun." He turned to the right and the gate opened. "This Labyrinth is a lot bigger than mine. Time is short, Sarah." He went in.  
  
Sarah shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe we're just walking in and not popping to the castle to get Toby." She turned and waved good-bye to Mista. She followed him and continued to talk. "Jareth, you surprise me every time."  
  
He turned to her and smiled, "Cinda is dead serious when it comes to this. This is the first time I will solve it like a human would." The walls were so big that you couldn't see the light of day.   
  
Sarah sighed. "You sound so confidante." She looked at the walls and noticed that they were twigs.  
  
"Shouldn't I be, Sarah?" He replied and stopped at an opening. "You decide which way."  
  
Sarah went in the gap and looked at the right and then the left. "They look the same." She bit her lip. "Let's try left then." She remembered the worm that she met long ago. He was very helpful to her.  
  
Jareth took her hand. "Left it is." They said nothing and went down the path. 


	3. Sarah's Rage

3. Sarah's Rage  
  
Okay, I know David Bowie's eyes are different, but they're not if you read the Labyrinth novel. But really his eyes are blue; the left got paralyzed when he got in a fight. Also, friends do love their friends. Don't you love your best friend? It's 5 years later, a lot of things can happen in 5 years. Take my life, I got married in 99. Got pregnant in 2000. Had my son in 01. My husband died in 2002 from congestive heart failure. I moved in 03. I love the reviews, but I hate criticizing. Don't have anything nice to say, please don't tell me. :o) I write for myself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah stayed behind Jareth as they went through the wooden paths. She crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't know how long they have walked. She was getting impatient and her feet were starting to hurt from her shoes. She lowered her head and watched the ground go by. Can't believe I have to solve another labyrinth, she thought, I thought those days were long over. She took a long sigh and looked up at the back of Jareth's head. "Have we gotten any closer?" she asked.  
  
Jareth stopped and turned to her. "There's another opening not far from here and you can see for yourself." He shifted his weight to the other leg. He knew that she was getting impatient. He can tell by the way she moved and the tone in her voice. "You must have patience, Sarah. Cinda can sense it and will send something." He turned back to the direction he was going. He walked a few more steps and stopped. He pointed to the left. "Here it is."  
  
Sarah moved ahead of him and saw a garden with large vases. There were statues of Cinda at every corner. "This must be her private garden." She said. She searched for the castle and saw that they were getting closer. She looked toward the tower to see if she could spot Toby. They weren't close enough to do that.  
  
"It appears so." Jareth replied as he examined one statue. It was standing on one leg as though it was dancing.   
  
Sarah stepped closer to one. She was looking for another gap. Then the statue moved. It grabbed Sarah around the neck and she screamed. She put her hands on the stone and tried to pull them away. She looked over to Jareth. "Behind you!" She warned him.  
  
The Goblin King jerked around and the dancer came to life. It swung its right leg and missed his head as he backed away. The other statues came to life and started to go after him. He made three crystals and threw one toward the one holding Sarah. The crystal landed by its side and exploded. It left her go and crumbled to the ground. Sarah breathed deeply as she watched the others explode. Jareth dashed toward the opening and grabbed her by the wrist. There were no other openings.   
  
Sarah was panting as Jareth finally slowed down. He let her go and she placed her hands on her thighs and stared down to the ground. "Was there another opening?" She managed to say.  
  
"No." He replied. He wasn't even breaking a sweat. "This was it."  
  
"I need to start exercise more."  
  
Toby was sitting down on the floor. He wondered how long he was there. He looked at his watch. The numbers were going crazy and it started to smoke. Quickly he took it off and threw it on the floor. It exploded. "That was a birthday gift from Grandmother too."   
  
Then he jumped out of his skin when he heard a roar behind him. He darted on his feet and turned around. He saw a big mouth with huge fangs that was close to his head. He took a few steps back and saw that it was a green dragon.  
  
"Well, now." Jade said as he clasped on the tower. He was on the side of the castle and his wings flapped. "I thought I smelled human flesh."  
  
Toby felt a chill go down his spine. "DRAGON!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
Jade laughed. "Last time I checked I was." He sniffed the air and laughed again. "I smell a female human near by." Then he laughed again. "And goblin."  
  
"My sister!" Toby gasped and put his hand on his mouth.  
  
The dragon let go of the tower and it shook. "Time to pay the Goblin King and Queen a visit." He flapped his leathery wings and turned in the sky. He sailed down and followed his nose.  
  
Jareth and Sarah found two doors blocking their way. There were no knocks. Only a keyhole. "We have to find the keys." Sarah said as she looked around on the ground for anything shiny.  
  
Jareth shook his head and smiled at her. "You think I will crawl around on my hands and feet to look for some stupid keys." He had no attentions to do that. He was the Goblin King and Cinda told them that he could use his powers. He formed two crystals.  
  
Sarah jumped in front of him. "Wait. Cinda would expect you to do that." She stared into his eyes. "What if she placed some type of monster behind both doors when you destroy them? Then we would have to deal with the beasts. Let's find the keys and open both doors."   
  
He rolled them in his hand and sighed. "Alright find them then. We don't have much time left." As he finished a clock appeared above his head. It only had nine hours on it. "As a matter of fact, we have six hours left."  
  
Sarah was puzzled at that when she was checking out a hole in the ground. She jerked her head and saw the clock. Then it disappeared. "Great! Cinda is watching us then." She stood up and went over to a huge rock. She began to look behind it.  
  
"I watched you most of the time." Jareth replied as he stared at her butt. It was in the air.   
  
"Ah ha!" She shouted. She stood up holding two keys in her hands. "Found them." She smiled at him as she waved them. She marched over to the left door and put one key in. It fitted and she turned it. The door opened. Nothing was there but a dark tunnel. Sarah went over to the right and did the same. The door opened and there was another dark tunnel. She turned to Jareth and bit her lip. "Which one? They both look the same."   
  
Jareth raised an eyebrow. "This looks odd." He replied truthfully. "Take your pick." He walked closer to her as he rolled the crystals around in his hand. He sensed something was up.  
  
Sarah decided to go to the right. Just as she took one step in the doorway, she ran into an invisible wall. "Ouch!" She backed away and rubbed her nose. She went to the left door and put her hands out this time. There was another invisible wall. "What?"   
  
"Just as I expected." Jareth said as he pulled her away. "They are doubled." He took one crystal and threw it at the left doorway. Then some green sparks sprang out and the wall shattered revealing the dark tunnel again. He did the same to the right. The green sparks came.   
  
Sarah placed a hand on her hip. "This place is harder than your Labyrinth." She blushed. "Didn't mean to sound offended."   
  
Jareth nodded. "That's alright." Then a shadow flew over them. He looked up and said. "Jade."  
  
Sarah stared into the sky. "Oh no." She ducked as Jade came around and snapped his jaws at her. She ran to the left tunnel and went it.   
  
"Sarah, wait!" Jareth called after her. He dashed to the right tunnel. Then realized the tunnels were really one big one and grabbed her by the waist. The dragon landed on the ground and blew in his spore breath at them. Jareth picked Sarah up and they both floated down the tunnel at a blinding speed. He went left and right. It curved in every direction possible and impossible. He could still sense the spores behind them. He knew how long it could reach. Finally Jareth landed as the spores vanished. He let Sarah go.  
  
She took a step back and leaned against the wall. "I hope Cinda didn't see that." She took another deep breath and sighed. "Man, I hate that dragon."  
  
Jareth came beside her. "I had no choice, my dear. His breath would kill you instantly."   
  
Suddenly the wall caved in They began to fall in a deep pit. Sarah hoped that it had some Helping Hands to catch them, but nope. Nothing but smooth rock. Nothing to grab a hold to.   
  
Jareth placed his arms close to his body so he can pass her. He grabbed Sarah around the waist and jerked upright quickly. They floated gently down on the ground below. It was very dark. "She has an Oubliette." He huffed.   
  
"Figures." Sarah added. "I have had enough of this, Jareth. Let's just pop out of here." She was at her wits end.   
  
"My, my." Said a voice. "Aren't we the impatient one?"  
  
"Cinda." Jareth said coldly.  
  
A white light appeared above them and almost blinded Sarah. Cinda emerged and laughed. "How are you enjoying my Labyrinth?"  
  
Sarah's rage overtook her. She had enough of Cinda. She had enough of the situation. She has had enough. "I wish Toby was here." She said coldly and there he was. He turned and stared at Sarah and then Jareth.   
  
"Goblin Queen, what did I say about your wishing?" Cinda smiled with glee. She knew that she had won.  
  
Sarah took Toby's hand and then flipped the fae a bird. "Fuck you." She backed into Jareth. He smiled at Sarah and then gave Cinda a smug look. "I wish we were out of this dump."  
  
Cinda threw a crystal triangle at them and they vanished. It shattered against the wall and she screamed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry, brain is fried. :o) 


	4. Going Out

4. Going Out  
  
"That was quick." Replied Jareth as he sighed and sat down on his throne. He couldn't believe that Sarah flipped Cinda a bird. That's a human for you, he thought and smiled. "Remind me never to get you pissed off ever again." He cocked an eyebrow at his queen and shook his head.  
  
Sarah let go of Toby. She was still fuming inside. "I want to beat that fae into a bloody puddle." She smacked her fist into her palm. "I want to knock her teeth in." She began to pace around the room as Toby backed away. The goblins thought he had a good idea and did the same. She continued, "I want to take a sword, cut her breasts off, hand them back to her and then slash her in half from her pussy and to her head."  
  
Jareth grimaced. "Your little brother is still here, Sarah." He saw her turn to them and he pointed to Toby. "You might need to calm down, love."  
  
"Sorry." She apologized and ran to the boy. She gave him a hug. "I think it would be best if you went home now." She stared into his eyes.  
  
Toby looked at her and then to Jareth. "But I want to see you again." He whined. He wiped his nose with his hand. Then he rubbed it on his shirt.  
  
"It would be best, if I came to see you, Toby." Sarah told him and kneeled on one knee. "You can see how dangerous the Underground really is."  
  
Toby looked out the window. It was night there. "Yea, I guess." He stared at his feet and sighed. He let out a big yawn. "I'll put the Labyrinth book up somewhere safe so Dad and Mom won't find it."  
  
"That would be a good idea." Sarah said as she stood up. It was nice seeing him, but she wanted him home and safe. She's afraid that she made Cinda very mad. No telling what the fae would do now, she thought grimly. "Should you need me, just call."  
  
Toby nodded and gave her another hug. He took a few steps back and smiled at her. "You have no power over me." He said and vanished.   
  
Sarah felt a tear run down her cheek. "Well." She started to say and stretched her arms over her chest. "I'm going to take a long bath." One of the goblins let out a whistle and she jerked toward the sound. "Knock it off." She went down the stairs.  
  
Jareth just sat there and thought about what happened. That was the first time he ever saw Sarah get that mad before. Now, Cinda knows how to do it, what would the fae do to make Sarah go to the breaking point. He would have to keep a sharp eye out for anything. He may have to send spies to her labyrinth to watch her. He really didn't want to do that.   
  
He sat up in his throne and watched the goblins chat about random things. He really wished that they were a lot smarter than they look. He looked up and stared at the vulture for a while. He stood up and decided to go down to the armory. He opened the door and saw four goblins stretched out on the tables. "Trying to make yourselves taller again?" The Goblin King yelled as two of them fell in the floor. He pointed to the captain of the guards. "I want you to start looking for new recruits."  
  
"Why is that, Your Highness?" He gave Jareth a salute. He was smaller than the King, but taller than the rest of the goblins. He wore some beat up armor with blue splashes of paint.   
  
Jareth put his hands behind his back. "Cinda might try to send an army over here. She might want a war with us." He said and heard a gulp in the background. "I want all of you in tip top shape or I will throw all of you in the Bog of Eternal Stench." He turned around and left the room.  
  
  
  
Toby looked around his room and sighed. He found the book on his bed and let out a tiny smile. He opened his closet and went in. He opened the hidden door and placed the book back in. He shut it and the closet door. He looked over at the clock. It was still night and he needed to get some sleep. He crawled into bed and sighed, "Night, Sarah."  
  
Sarah had her eyes closed as she took her bath. She had her hair down and took a deep sigh. She has had enough excitement to last her a lifetime from the past few years she's been in the Underground. She got out and dried herself off as she opened the door. Jareth came in and sat down at the table. "Where were you?" She asked him as she went toward him.  
  
"Getting the troops ready." He replied. "Frankly, Sarah, we need to get ready for a war. Cinda might want one soon."   
  
"War?" she arched a brow. "Wonderful. It keeps getting better and better here." She crossed her arms over her chest. She dreaded the thought of war. She didn't like them in her world.   
  
"This happens mainly from boredom or dealing with humans." Jareth said as he poured a glass of water. He hasn't had a war in a long time. It was with Solaris and Jareth won. Barely.  
  
"Joy. Joy. Joy." She added and turned away.  
  
"Sarah." Jareth said. "You know you don't have to appear in that bedroom every time to go to your world." He watched her turn around.  
  
"What are you saying?" He peeked her interest.   
  
He stood up and walked over to her. "I never did."  
  
"I would like to see the town again." She admitted. "Would you go with me in the morning?"  
  
He kissed her hand and bowed, "It will be my pleasure."  
  
Sarah got up early the next morning. She went to the window as the sun's rays entered the room. It was so warm and inviting. Today, it felt different. She couldn't explain why. It just did. She turned her head over to the left and stared down at the crystal ball by the bedside. It still flashed a deep red. She took her nightgown off and threw it on the floor. She went to the closet to find the clothes she wanted to wear. She wanted something that didn't say, "Look, I'm not from this world." She pulled on a pair of blue pants and black boots. She took a white shirt and put it on. She went over to the mirror and looked at herself as Jareth entered the room. She glanced at his reflection. "You have read my mind." She turned to him and smiled.  
  
"I know how Aboveground dress, Sarah." Jareth replied. He wore her favorite outfit. "This is close I will get to their style." He looked down. "I prefer my own really." He smiled and took her hand. "Now, my dear, where would you like to go?"  
  
"I don't really have a plan really." She answered. "I just want to look around." It's been years since she saw the town.  
  
"Well, then." He said. "That's sounds like a delightful plan." He motioned his hand to the door and Sarah went on ahead of him.  
  
The door opened and she saw her house in front of them. It was autumn. The leaves were red, gold, and orange. She saw the car was gone and Merlin was barking in the garage. It was a nice sunny day. She smiled as she turned toward Jareth. "I always loved Fall." The birds were chirping away as the squirrels gathered their nuts for winter.  
  
Jareth peered into the house. The lights were off. "Have they gone somewhere?" He pointed to her home.  
  
"Must be seeing someone." She answered. "I don't care right now. Let's just go." She turned to the street and went across. She was excited to be back. She didn't realize how much she missed it. She was happy to see it once again.  
  
Jareth shrugged and then saw a "For Sale" sign in the yard. He stared at it for a moment. He turned and followed her. They walked a few blocks and reached the park. There was a festival going on. Lights were everywhere. Stands selling balloons and hot dogs. There were some rides in the back. A band was playing at the right and tents with all sorts of shirts and trinkets. A few tents had every book you could think of. The smell of popcorn and funnel cakes was in the wind.  
  
Sarah cocked her head and stopped. "This is a first." She said as Jareth stood close to her. She felt her heart skip a beat.  
  
"Really?"   
  
She pointed to the stands and people walking around. "We never had anything like this before."  
  
"Time does change, my dear." He added. "You have been gone over five years." He leaned into her ear. "Do you want to leave and check out the rest of the town?"  
  
She looked at him and shook her head. "No, this looks like fun." She gave him a smile. "You ever had been to one?"  
  
Jareth placed his hands behind his back. "Not lately." He said. "Last one was a few centuries ago."  
  
Sarah took his hand and led him in. She grinned at him. "Come on." She had forgotten how things changed in her town. They wondered down the right and looked at the tents. Sarah was smiling during the whole thing. She didn't see anyone that she knew so far. She went over to the cotton candy stand and cursed under her breath. "Damn, I forgot I have no money."   
  
Jareth looked at her face. "What's the problem?" He asked.   
  
"I have no cash."   
  
He gave her a grin and said calmly, "Check your wallet."   
  
Sarah stared at him. "I didn't bring it." She felt him nudge her. She placed her hand down in a pocket and felt her wallet. She pulled it out and found over a hundred dollars in twenties. "Jareth." She hissed. "Where did you get this? Did you steal it?"  
  
He only smiled. "Magic, my love."  
  
"There's never a dull moment with you." She replied and kissed him on the cheek. She bought her some pink cotton candy.  
  
Jareth crossed his arms over his chest and peered over to a tent with books. He motioned her to follow him. "We need some new books to read." He went in the tent as she stayed behind him. He didn't know what he wanted at the time. Whatever caught his eye, they would get.   
  
Sarah finished her candy and threw it away in a trashcan. She thumbed through the books. Most were about action. She loved fantasy. She found one on goblins and laughed. She showed to Jareth and decided to buy it. He laughed at that and showed her one on faeries. "Get it!" She said. He handed it to her and turned to find something else. They ended up with five books. "I think this should do us for a while." she smiled at him.  
  
"At least, a few more months."   
  
  
  
A few police officers were doing their patrol on the sidewalk and spotted Sarah and Jareth in the book tent. One of them nodded to the other. "Isn't she on the missing list?" He thought she looked familiar from the posters and signs her parents made.  
  
"Yes." Answered the other. "Been missing over five years."   
  
"Let's check it out." 


	5. Finding an old face

5. Finding an old face  
  
  
  
Thanks for the kind words. Sorry about the other day. I was stressed out at the time from my son and cockatiel. Bird won't leave me alone. He's very jealous at everything I touch. :o) I wished I had these types of reviews on my Anna's Wrath. I know it's slow at first, but it gets better. I love it because they are space pirates and then go to a planet and become old sea pirates. :o)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jareth let Sarah out of the book tent and then turned his head to the left. Something caught his eye. He went over to the next tent and saw all sorts of bird figurines. There were blue jays sitting in a nest with white flowers. A swan figurine with its head lying on its back and one wing up was on a top shelf. It appeared to be preening. A hawk was next to it. It had its wings spread out and appeared to be diving. A raven with its beak opened on a bottom shelf. The clerk smiled at them and asked if they needed anything. Finally he found what he was looking for. A white barn owl with its head turned and wings out. It looked like it was getting ready to take off in the night sky. They were very lifelike.   
  
Sarah followed him after she bought a book bag for the books that they have gotten. She put them in and threw it on her back. She peered over to the owl and smiled. "It's perfect."  
  
Jareth looked over to her. "It's lovely. It would go great on the mantle in the library." He said. "Don't you agree?"  
  
Sarah nodded. "Yes. I love owls anyway." she smiled at him and winked.  
  
As Jareth turned away to make his purchase, a voice called out, "Sarah Williams."   
  
Sarah felt a chill go down her spine. She hasn't heard that voice in years. She turned and saw her friend, Damia. "Damia!" Sarah said happily and gave her a hug.  
  
Damia was her height. She had long blonde hair now. She used to keep it short. She still had that tan going on. Sarah noticed that she was expecting. "How are you?" Damia asked as she let her go and pulled her blue purse back on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine." Sarah smiled ear to ear. "And congrats on the baby. When is it due?"  
  
Damia let out a small frown and patted her belly. "A few months from now. I don't know what it is yet."  
  
Sarah looked around for Damia's husband. "Who did you marry?"  
  
Damia lowered her head and bit her bottom lip. She shifted her eyes to the left. "No one, Sarah. My ex knocked me up and left. My parents kicked me out of the house."  
  
Sarah felt so sorry for her and patted her on the shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Damia. Where are you staying at?" She wasn't expecting that type of news from her. Damia always dreamed about going to college and getting married.  
  
"I got an apartment on Streamer Lane." Then she lifted her head and her eyes widened. She stared at the back of Jareth's blonde head and pulled Sarah closer. She whispered, "Did you see that hunk behind you?"  
  
Sarah beamed. "Yes. He's mine." She said proudly.  
  
"What?" Damia arched an eyebrow. "You?" She couldn't believe Sarah hooked up with that hunk of a man.   
  
Jareth finished paying and lifted the bag. The clerk had put the owl in some wrapping paper and placed it in a box. He smiled at the clerk again and turned around. He saw that Sarah wasn't alone. He came up to his wife and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Ah, what have we here?"  
  
Damia stared into his eyes. She found him very handsome. She let out, "Whoa." She couldn't stop staring at him. She felt like she was on cloud nine and felt a ping of jealousy run up her spine. How did Sarah do it, she thought.  
  
Sarah pointed to her friend and looked up at Jareth. "This is Damia." Then she nodded her head to him and looked at Damia. "This is Jareth." She smiled.  
  
Jareth took Damia's hand gently into his and shook it. "Hello, Damia." he said. "What a beautiful name. Were you named after the Greek Goddess of the Forces of Nature?" He could tell that she was smitten by his looks.  
  
Damia's mouth dropped and didn't say a word till Sarah nudged her in the side. She jumped. "My parents found it in a book." She managed to say quickly. "Thank you for telling me what it means."  
  
Jareth replied. "I like to study about the Greek Gods and Goddesses. I find them fascinating."  
  
"You can put that bag in here, Jareth." Sarah said as she pulled her book bag off her shoulder and opened the zipper. She could tell where this was going. Damia was just stuck.   
  
He turned to her and said. "I hope that won't be too heavy for you, my dear." He could sense Damia hasn't taken her eyes off of him. "I can carry it for you."  
  
Sarah shook her head as her hair lightly touched her shoulder. "I got it for now." She put the bag back on her side and stared up at Damia.   
  
Damia's mind raced back into time. "Didn't you have a book that had his name in it, Sarah?" She remembered that red book that Sarah always had with her at one time.  
  
Sarah scoffed, "Oh, that! Yea, it's a strange world." She thought it was about time they left and peered over to Jareth. "I think it's time we should leave."  
  
Jareth nodded. "I believe so, my love." He was getting tired of Damia staring at him like that and they turned.  
  
"Wait!" Called out Damia and she opened her purse. She pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. "Here's my number, Sarah." She wrote it down and folded the paper. She handed it to her. "Call me when you can." She smiled at them and then turned to the Goblin King. "Nice to have met you, Jareth."  
  
Sarah put the paper in her pocket. "Bye." She waved at Damia and they walked away. She waited till they reached the other side of the pond and said, "Wonder why she was staring at you like that?"  
  
Jareth had his hands behind his back and shrugged, "Haven't you noticed by now?" He nodded to some older women as they passed by them. They were looking at him like he was a stud. "Most human females find me very attractive."  
  
Sarah turned and saw some women staring at him. She never noticed that at all. She always found him handsome, but never thought other women would have too. "Oh." She said. "I do now."  
  
He let out a small sigh, "That's what happens were you are the Fae. But not all of us are attractive. Some of us are what the humans call butt ugly." He let out a laughed at that.  
  
Sarah let out a yawn and decided that it was time to head back to her old home. "I think I'm done for the day." She looked at him. "Ready to go back to the Labyrinth?"  
  
Jareth nodded. "Yes, I don't like to be up here too long. No telling what the goblins did to the throne room again."  
  
She laughed at that and turned down a street. After a while, she peered in the corner of her eye and saw two police officers behind them. "Jareth." She said low. "I think we are being followed."   
  
"As soon as we make the next turn, take my hand." He said. "I will take us to the back of the house and then back to the Underground." He knew his powers were limited Aboveground. He could only do a few things without draining his energy. It was best if he was in owl form most of the time here, but Sarah can't shape shift. He pressed his hands together and made a crystal. Jareth then took it in his left hand and waited. Just as they made the turn, Sarah grabbed his right and the cops began to run after them. The Goblin King dropped the crystal and teleported them to the back of Sarah's house.   
  
The cops stopped and looked around. The couple was nowhere to be seen. "Damn, missed them."  
  
"They can't be too far." This one found the crystal and picked it up. "What's this?"  
  
Then the two cops vanished. They appeared in the crystal dream. They were at a police ball wearing their best uniforms. People were cheering at them.  
  
"Pulled a dream crystal on them?" Sarah asked as they appeared in her back yard. She looked up and saw that her parents still weren't home.  
  
Jareth nodded and smiled. "They'll wake up later and forget that they saw us." He lowered down on the ground suddenly and panted.  
  
"Jareth, what's wrong?" She asked and kneeled down. She could hear Merlin barking in the garage now and a car was coming.  
  
"Can't use too much of my power here, Sarah." he replied. "You might have to wish us back. I've forgotten how much energy it took to make those in this realm."  
  
Sarah slowly nodded and placed her hand on his shoulder. She heard car doors opening and her Dad telling Toby to feed the dog. She looked at him and said, "I wish we were back into the Labyrinth."   
  
Merlin came running up to them as they vanished. He began to sniff where they were sitting. 


	6. The Spell Book

6. The Spell Book  
  
A few days later, Jareth was sitting in his throne reading one of the new books they have gotten from Aboveground. He had one leg propped on the arm as always and gazed down at the pictures. It was the one about the goblins. He snickered at what it said about them. It showed nothing what he had in his kingdom. These were tall and smart. He looked up and turned to Sarah. She was sitting beside him in her seat. "You have to see this when I'm done." He held the book and showed it to her.  
  
The goblins were amazed at the cover. They all thought that Jareth must be the smartest person in the realm since he could read. They were lucky enough to remember what they ate the other day.   
  
Sarah was thinking about her friend when Jareth caught her attention. She wondered how Damia got into a situation like that. She shifted her eyes to him. "Hmmm." Then she looked at the picture and smiled. "That's nothing what we have here." She laughed.  
  
Jareth leaned in, "What's been on your mind, my dear?" He lowered the book and set it on his lap. "You've been like this since we returned."  
  
"Damia." She said with a sigh. "I can believe her parents kicked her out for being pregnant."   
  
"Humans are strange, Sarah." He replied. "They didn't know what to think and want to deal with it. So, they got rid of the problem by throwing her out and they don't have to look at it." He closed the book with a loud slam.  
  
Sarah blurted, "That's awful! My parents wouldn't do that." She couldn't imagine someone would do such a thing to his or her child.  
  
Jareth pointed a finger at her, "But they will put you in a loony bin for being with me."  
  
She sank down in her seat. "Yep. It appears to be so." She hated the thought of being in that place. She knew nothing was wrong with her. But that's going to happen if the police catches me, she thought, then they'll threw Jareth in prison.   
  
"Time here and there is different." He said. "Wait another month and go find her then." He stood up as he grabbed the goblin book. He headed toward the library and stopped. He turned around. "It would be wise to wait, Sarah. Those officers remembered seeing you from those posters your parents made. Best to wait." He pulled the torch and left the room.  
  
Sarah slid down on to the floor with a heavy sigh. She looked around the room and stood up. I need to get some fresh air, she thought. She went to the front door as she put her hands in her pants pockets. She looked at the floor while she walking out of the castle. She just kept going on without paying attention in where she was going. She left the Goblin City and walked through the junk pile. She passed the Junk lady without noticing her. She followed the path to the forest and turned right. She walked around and stopped by a huge oak. She sighed and sat down on the ground.  
  
"Oh, poor, Goblin Queen." said a voice above her. "Poor thing."  
  
Sarah jerked up her head as her heart skipped a beat. She knew that voice very well and was the last she wanted to here. She stood up quickly and took a few steps back. She looked up at the tree and saw Cinda sitting on a branch with her legs crossed. "Get out!" she shouted.  
  
The fae gave her a Cheshire cat's smile. "Are we worried about a friend in the other realm?"   
  
"Guards!" Sarah shouted at the top of her lungs and took a few steps back. She tripped over a tree root and fell flat on her butt.   
  
Cinda placed her hands on her knees, "Tsk. Tsk. Your guards are too bust training for a war that won't happen."  
  
Sarah stood up and dusted herself off. "Stop putting your nose in our business." she wanted the fae to get down so she could beat her up. She was sick and tired of that face.  
  
"Oh, I don't plan to attack this little maze for a long time." She replied. "I know a way for you to see your friend without being caught by the police." She waited for Sarah to let her guard down.  
  
"What?" Sarah yelled. "You go Aboveground and spy on me? I bet you made my parents crazy."  
  
"No, Goblin Queen." Cinda answered. She still kept that smile going and it was making Sarah mad. "I have ways to find these things out myself." She moved her hand to he back and held up a brown book. "This tells you how to become invisible and stuff." She threw it. The book landed by Sarah's feet.  
  
Sarah looked at it, but didn't pick it up. "A spell book?" She peered up at the fae. "What's the catch?" She raised a brow.  
  
Cinda shook her head. "No catch. You can say that it's a very late wedding present." Her wings started to disappear. "You need your own book of shadows anyway." Then her legs vanished. "Check it out and discover things that you never dreamed." Her arms disappeared. "It will help your powers." Then the rest of her was gone.  
  
Sarah turned back to the book and stared at it. "She's up to something." She saw some letters in silver, but they were in English. She lowered herself down and sat Indian style. She cocked her head and gingerly touched the cover. The book began to glow blue and it opened. She leaned back. She feared that it might suck her in some type of trap. But it didn't and the glow went away. The title was on the front page and said Ancient Spells from the Human World. Sarah picked it up and set it in her lap. It was a large book, but very light. She read on: Some of these spells came from the great wizards and witches of their time. You will find a few from Merlin and Morgan Le Fay.  
  
Jareth finished the goblin book and let out a small chuckle. He found it very amusing. He got up from the chair and put the book back up in the bookcase. He decided to go check on the goblins training. He came out of the room and entered the throne room to see is Sarah was still moping about Damia. He wished that she didn't care about her old world. She will soon enough in time, he thought as he saw that she was gone. He shrugged and headed to the new training room that he made last week. He leaned on the doorway and saw a few goblins doing jumping jacks and sit-ups. Some were too small to do anything like that, but Jareth didn't care. He wanted all of them in tip top shape. He was worried that Cinda would attack at any moment. "Faster, you slime!" He said and they screamed. They didn't know that he was standing there. A few ran around blinding from smacking themselves in the back of the head from the floor.   
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Ow! Ow! Ow!"   
  
"That was my head, idiot!"   
  
"Idiot!" A small goblin shouted in a tiny voice. "Who are you calling an idiot? You're a big fat ninny!"  
  
One had his headband pulled down in his eyes. "Where did everyone go?" He pulled it up and saw Jareth. Then he pulled it back down and stepped on someone's tail.  
  
"Stop stepping on my tail!"   
  
"That was your tail? I thought that was you foot!"  
  
A short goblin wearing spiky armor came out of a hole in the floor. He had a sack in his arms. "I got the water bottles and energy bars."  
  
"I want walnut!"  
  
"Eew! Give me a pickle icing one!" A tall goblin waved his hands in the air. "Besides you owe me."  
  
"I owe you nothing!"   
  
The Goblin King raised his voice and said, "Quiet! Get back to it at once." He turned away shaking his head. "They get dumber every day."  
  
Sarah read a few pages of the book. She was fascinated by the Glamour spell, but she thought she didn't need to use that one. She found the book interesting and sat there for a long time. She wondered why Cinda wanted to give her the book. She didn't notice the Fireys were coming up to her. They were singing and dancing.  
  
"Hey, lady!" One said as he clapped his hands. "Why are you here with your nose in a boring book?" He leaped in front of her and giggled.  
  
She jerked her head up and saw the five of them standing there laughing their heads off. "Not you again." She went to close the book, but a firey grabbed her wrist and pulled her up.  
  
"Come and have a good time with us, but don't take our heads off again." The second one pulled her away from the book.  
  
"Yea!" cried the third one. "We won't forget that. If you weren't our queenie we would have taken yours off."  
  
Sarah stood her ground and jerked her wrist away. "I just want to be left alone and read my book."  
  
"But, queenie!" said the first one as he jumped up and down. "This is our forest. It goes around the Bog and once you take foot in it, we want to party."  
  
"Yea!" The fourth one made a fire. "We don't charge anything."  
  
Sarah took a step back and started to head back for the book, but two fireys grabbed both arms and pulled her away. "Hey! Stop!"  
  
"Come on."   
  
Sarah had it. "I order you to stop." She hissed through her teeth. She made a mad face at them.  
  
The first firey stopped what he was doing and looked at her. "I think she means it, guys!" He said excitedly as he jumped up and down. The others left her go. "Sorry, queenie!"  
  
Sarah fixed her shirt back and picked up her book. She turned to them and they started to sing. She started to go back toward the Goblin City and said, "I wish you would learn when it's a time and a place to party."   
  
They all came to a halt and stared at each other. "Whoa. I think I understand now." One of them blinked twice as they watched her go to the Junkyard.  
  
"Man, she's feisty." 


	7. The baby

7. The baby  
  
"I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now!"   
  
It echoed through the sky as Sarah turned her head toward the castle. She began to run. She left the Junkyard and the city gate opened as she got closer to it. "The queen is coming!" She passed the gates and ran through the streets and up through the courtyard. She started to pant and pushed the castle door. She went up the stairs and entered the throne room. Jareth was gone, but a tiny baby boy was on the floor. She dropped the book on her throne and picked up the baby as the goblins giggled with glee. "Not again." The baby started to pull her hair and she didn't notice her book was glowing blue. It started to float and hid behind her throne as she back up. Sarah sat down in her seat and sighed. "Man, we got this going on again." She played with the baby. He was at least 6 months old. He was wearing a blue sleeper.  
  
Jareth appeared a few minutes later yawning. His hand covered his mouth. For some reason he was tired. Must have slept weird, he thought. He peered down at Sarah as she played with the baby. "It seems Carol is very happy to get rid of him and accepted the crystal." He beamed at her. "Her dream was to be a dancer."  
  
"She did?" Sarah asked as she tried to pull her hair away from the baby's tiny fist. The baby cooed and giggled at her.  
  
He came over to her and took the child from her arms. He set the boy down on the floor gently as a goblin came over to play with it, "Little Joey is ours now."   
  
The goblins began to cheer and leap into the air as Sarah's heart sank. "What are you going to do to him?"  
  
Jareth sighed and replied without looking at her. "You very well know what I'm going to do."   
  
Sarah stood up and grabbed the baby. "There are enough goblins here already!" She shouted as she backed away from him. She didn't want this cute baby turned into one of those dumb looking things.  
  
The Goblin King shook his head and took one step forward, "Sarah, don't go soft on me." He was a little upset with her. "It's my duty to do this." He thought about taking the child back, but decided against it. Sarah might wish herself Aboveground, he thought. "We can't keep the child as a human." He placed his hands on his hips. "Cinda would have a hay day if he stays like this any longer." She would be here the moment she knew, he thought.  
  
Slowly Sarah sat down and put her hand down on the seat. She thought she sat down on the book. She jerked back and looked for it, "Where did it go?" He eyes were wide. She remembered putting it on the throne.  
  
Jareth was curious and cocked his head, "What?" He saw that she was searching for something.  
  
She didn't want to put the baby down and said, "The hell with it!" She stood up and gave the baby back to Jareth. She turned back to the chair and looked behind. She found it lying there glowing blue. "I wonder why it was there." She picked it up as its glow died down.  
  
Jareth's eyes widened. He gave the baby to a nearby goblin and pointed to the book. "Where did you get that?"   
  
"In the firey woods." she replied. "It was behind a big root." She lied. She wasn't finished with it yet. She wanted to see if she could do something to help Damia. "I found it and the fireys wanted to play with me."  
  
"I don't recall having this in my Labyrinth." He stared at it for a long time. "I've seen this only once and that a long time ago." He looked at the title. "I think the Demon Queen has one as well." He glanced up at Sarah. "Be very careful with it. If you want help on anything let me know." He turned away and went back to the baby.  
  
Sarah breathed a sigh of relief. She was afraid that he might take it away from her and set on fire or something like that. She decided to take it to their chambers, but then she remembered the baby. She turned around and saw Jareth making a crystal. He placed it on the baby's chest and took a step back as he swept his waistcoat's tail to the side. Joey grabbed the crystal and it turned into a bottle. Sarah raised her brow. "Had a change of heart?" she asked.  
  
The baby began to drink the milk or whatever it was and Jareth looked at her. "No." He placed his hands behind his back as the goblins laughed.  
  
Sarah came back in the throne room as the baby began to glow yellow. He dropped the bottle and screamed. It didn't sound human. It was a cross from human and goblin. Sarah has heard a lot of goblin scream in her day. She jerked back and stepped on a goblin's foot. "Sorry." She murmured as the baby lifted in the air. She glanced over to Jareth and he was enjoying this. Jareth haven't done this in a long time. Her brown eyes widened as the baby's legs grew longer and turned gray. Then his arms did the same and the rest of the body. Little Joey was now a baby goblin and he wailed. Sarah's covered her ears as the goblins cheered. She turned away as Jareth peered over to her.   
  
"It is done." He said. "Maybe this one will be commander of the guards." He called after her and laughed. Then he turned back to his minions. "It's been a long time since we had a new recruit."  
  
Sarah made her way to their chambers and slammed the door shut. She threw the book on the bed and sat down with a heavy sigh. "I wish I could call Damia." She said to herself. Then a red phone appeared by her left side. Sarah stared at it and drummed her fingers on her leg. She picked up the receiver and was surprised to hear a dial tone. She pulled the piece of paper out from under her pillow and began to dial. It was ringing.   
  
"Hello?" Damia's voice said.  
  
"Hey, it's Sarah." Sarah replied. She was happy to hear her voice. "How are you?"  
  
"Sarah, I'm surprised you finally called." She said. "It's been two months since I saw you and your hunk."  
  
"Two months?" Sarah repeated. "Oh right." She has forgotten time was different in the Underground.   
  
"I'm doing better. Money is tight as always." Damia sighed. "I ran into my parents over at the grocery store last night. They acted like they didn't know me."  
  
Sarah replied, "I'm sorry to hear that. I wished they would treat you better and stuff. They have no right doing this to you. You are carrying their grandchild."  
  
"I know, but they don't care." Then Damia paused. Sarah could hear someone was knocking. "Someone is at my door." She paused again. Then she said excitedly, "I can't believe it. My folks are here. Listen, I got to go."  
  
Sarah smiled, "Okay. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Sarah hung up the phone and it vanished. She was smiling ear to ear. "My powers do pay sometimes." She chimed and then she stared at the spell book. She touched it and it glowed once more. It turned its pages to the last place she was looking at.   
  
"Now, where's that spell?" She was looking for one to put on her parents. She wanted them to believe her in everything she said. As she turned to the next page, the book jumped back away from her. "What?" It closed and hopped all over the bed. Sarah didn't know what to think about this and tried to grab it. Then the book laughed at her. "Come back here!" Sarah shouted as she made a dive for it. She missed and landed on her belly.   
  
"Silly human!" The book said. "Never trust a book by its cover." It leaped again as she made another move.  
  
"No shit, Sherlock." She said as she stood up. "I just want to look for that spell."   
  
"Sweetie, there is no such spell you can place on your parents." It replied. "They made up their minds and moved out of the house." It landed in the floor.  
  
Sarah cocked an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"Go ask the Goblin King." It hopped around back and forth between the bed and the floor. "He saw the sign." Then it stopped and the glow died down. The book didn't move anymore.  
  
Sarah ran out of the room. She kept on running till she reached the throne room. Jareth was sitting on his throne watching the goblins play with the new baby. "Jareth, did you see a sign in the front yard of the house?"  
  
Jareth frowned and looked at her. "Yes. It was up for sale, but we were too busy at the time that I forgot to mention it."  
  
Sarah fumed, "Why are they selling the house?"  
  
"Maybe to get away from us." Jareth stood up. "We always seem to pop in their house and they wonder why. So they decided to move."  
  
"I got to go talk to Toby." Sarah turned away from him and sighed. She saw Toby's room in her mind.  
  
"Sarah, the cops will be there." Jareth said and tried to grab her, but she was gone. "Damn." 


	8. The Book's true nature

8. The book's true nature  
  
Whoops! Her dad's name is Robert not Richard! :oP  
  
Sarah appeared in her old room, which was Toby's. She jumped back and screamed. Everything was gone. All his books, toys, and comics were gone. Nothing remained but the old wallpaper. "But how can I'm here if they took the Labyrinth book?" She went to the closet and opened the door. She entered the closet and found the book in the hiding place. "No." she said and took the book. She went back in the room and placed it in her sleeve. "Maybe he's changing rooms."   
  
She opened the bedroom door and looked down the hallway. All the pictures were gone. She went to her parents' room. Nothing. She checked out every room and found nothing. She was in an empty house. She went in the garage and no Merlin.   
  
"So, they left." Jareth said.  
  
Sarah turned around. She was standing in the middle of the garage and Jareth was leaning against the doorway. "It looks like it." She answered him. She was very sad that they would do this. She felt tears coming down her cheek and she wiped them away. "There's no papers or any clue where they went. Dad might have gotten a new job and moved." She stopped for a moment as her thoughts went to the back of her mind. She was searching for whom she could find and ask. "Maybe my Mom knows."   
  
"That's right." He said softly. "They were divorced."  
  
"Last time I knew she was working at the theater in town and she was with Jeremy." Her mother and her co-star dated for a long time before Sarah left Aboveground. "I bet I can ask her."  
  
Jareth sighed, "Sarah. I think it's time that we should talk." He came up to her and said. "It's time you stop thinking about coming here." He saw her tuned away from him, but he continued. "You don't belong Aboveground anymore. You belong with me in my realm. It will be a matter of time when you come here and see everyone you know dead, because you out lived them."  
  
Sarah knew he was right, but didn't want to listen. She wanted to come here and see her home. She knew more about her world than his. She wondered what to do.  
  
The spell book was left alone in their chambers on the bed. It began to glow blue once more and laughed. "Both of them are gone." It floated in the air and went to the door. It opened itself and zapped the door as it flew open. The guards were dumbfounded when they saw the book floating above them and it zapped them too. They became stone. The book went down the hall and zapped five more goblins. It went everywhere in the castle and turned them all into stone. The book floated outside the castle gate and began shooting at the rest. Soon everyone in the Goblin City was stone.   
  
The book entered the Junkyard and zapped them all. It laughed and danced in the sky as it made its way through the forest. It got the fireys. It made its way to the tree where Didymus lived.  
  
"I say, Hoggle!" Sir Didymus exclaimed. "What is that?"  
  
Hoggle didn't like the looks of this and ran. "Good-bye!"   
  
The book zapped Ludo as he swung at it. Didymus was barking madly at it as the book fired at Ambrosis. Then it got the fox too.  
  
Hoggle turned his head and saw that the book was on his tail. He ran and turned to the right as it fired and missed him. It hit a tree. Hoggle zinged and zaged all through the forest. He was looking for a hole to the Oubliette and found one. He opened the door and slid down in the knick of time.   
  
The spell book continued its way through the Labyrinth and zapped everyone in its path.   
  
  
  
Sarah sighed and nodded. "You're right." She pulled out the Labyrinth book. "I found it in the closet."  
  
Jareth said. "We can keep it then." He came up to her gave her a hug. He whispered in her ear. "It's time to go."  
  
She nodded. "Okay." They looked at each other for a long moment like they were telling Aboveground good-bye. She closed her eyes and opened them.   
  
"What the hell?" Exclaimed Jareth.  
  
Sarah looked around and saw the goblins. They were all stone. "What happened?" She touched one. "They're hard as a rock."  
  
Jareth looked at her and said one word. "Cinda."  
  
Sarah's heart skipped a beat. She popped in their chambers and searched for the spell book. "Shit! I know it was too good to be true." She appeared back in the throne room. "I have a confession."  
  
"What is it?" He said as he kneeled down on one knee. He touched a small goblin and it crumbled apart. "That's what I thought. We don't have much time."  
  
"Cinda gave me the book." She replied.  
  
Jareth rose and turned to her. "Don't you know not to take anything from that cunt?" He yelled. "That doesn't matter now. We have to find it and destroy it." The Goblin King floated off the floor and said. "You can come or stay."  
  
"I'll go. It's my fault." She said.   
  
Jareth held out his hand and she took it. They went through the window and followed the stone statues. "Looks like half of the Labyrinth is stone."  
  
When they reached Sir Didymus' tree, Sarah gasped, "No." She saw Didymus and Ludo as statues. "Where's Hoggle?" She tried to look for him, but Jareth was going too fast.  
  
"Must be hiding in the Oubliette." Jareth smirked. "He hides there when things gets rough."   
  
"Figures." She replied. "I hope he's alright."  
  
They stopped in the Wise Man's section. Jareth set Sarah down gently as he turned to the right. He saw that the Wise Man was still not stone. "That hasn't been here yet or missed him."   
  
Sarah looked around and saw a blue light coming around the corner. She pointed and shouted, "Jareth, that it is!"   
  
Jareth instantly made a crystal ball and threw it at the spell book. The book fired and the crystal shattered. "Damn! Sarah, take cover." Sarah hid behind a vase. He made three more and threw all of them at it. The book fired and got two, but the third one got it. The crystal incased it and floated in the air. "Finally."  
  
Sarah came out of her hiding spot and smiled. "Good." Then she frowned as she stared at the sealed book. It began to glow blue wildly and blew up the crystal. "Watch out!" She said as it fired at Jareth.   
  
The Goblin King took a dive on the ground. It barely missed him. "Damn! Cinda must have put a spell on it. For some reason, my magic doesn't work."  
  
Sarah stared at it and said, "I wish that book was destroyed." The book burst into flames and turned to ashes in seconds.  
  
Jareth stood up and dusted the dirt off. "Good job, my dear." He turned around and saw Cinda sitting on top of the hedge. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Sarah turned. She grabbed a rock off the ground and threw it at the fae. "You, bitch!"  
  
Cinda laughed and caught the rock. She crushed it in her fist. "Your subjects are still stone, Goblin King." She formed a crystal triangle and it became a mirror. It showed the goblins in the castle and they were starting to crumble apart. "Oh dear, it looks like they are falling apart." She smiled evilly at them.  
  
"Reverse the spell, Cinda." Jareth shouted at her and held a crystal ball. He was waiting for the right moment to hit her with it.  
  
"Oh, I'm afraid I can't." She played with a leaf. "That spell was a human's and that book was the only thing to do it." Then she beamed at them. She was lying through her teeth. "Or get the Demon Queen to reverse it." She loved causing trouble with Jareth. She was lying about that too. She could do it, but rather not.  
  
Jareth rose off the ground and flew over to her. He was right in her face. "I know a Fae spell when I see it, Cinda." He held the crystal at her left cheek.  
  
She waved a hand at her nose, "Shoo! You've been Aboveground again, haven't you? You smell like an old house."   
  
Sarah had enough of this, "Bitch, I know you know how to reverse the spell! There was no stone spell in that book, because I scanned it from cover to cover." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Either you do what we want, or I'll beat you to a pulp."  
  
Cinda laughed as she turned to Sarah, "Give me a break, Goblin Queen. Your powers are nothing compare to mine."  
  
Hoggle came out of a vase. He thought the coast was clear. He heard voices and turned his head. He saw the three and went back in. "Trouble."  
  
Sarah scoffed, "Please. I wish everyone wasn't stone anymore." She looked in the mirror and saw the goblins were back to normal.  
  
Cinda pushed Jareth out of her way and jumped in the air as he wings fluttered. "No!" She looked at Jareth. "How much power did you give her?"  
  
He smiled and said coldly, "Just enough to mess with you."   
  
Sarah smiled as the mirror fell to the ground and shattered. "I wish you would never mess with us ever again!"  
  
Cinda screamed, "You stupid human! You think that would work against me? Me" She made a triangle and was about to throw it at her when Jareth threw his. It hit the fae in the chest and became a chain. She tried to pull it off, but it wouldn't move. "Get this thing off of me! Now!"  
  
Sarah smiled again and said, "I wish you were banished from this Labyrinth and never return!"   
  
The Queen of the Faeries vanished in a white light as she was cursing at them left and right. "Out done by a human! No!"  
  
Jareth looked at Sarah and replied, "It's about time. I wondered when you were going to say that." 


End file.
